1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder device, more particularly to a holder device that is capable of automatically adjusting orientation of an electronic device placed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, in order to fix a handheld electronic device 91 in a vehicle, a holder device 92 is required. A conventional holder device 92 is not able to adjust orientation of the electronic device 91 automatically, and requires manually adjusting the position of the holder device 92 when a different orientation is needed. Some holder devices 92 with more advanced configurations provide a rotatable arm 93, which is capable of adjusting orientation of the electronic device 91 placed on the holder device 92 when manually operated by a user.
Nonetheless, the holder device 92 remains still after being adjusted. If the vehicle is to be driven by multiple users (e.g., a married couple), each time a different driver is seated in the driver seat, a corresponding manual adjustment becomes necessary to maintain an optimum viewing angle and distance after seat adjustment due to differences between each driver such as height and driving habits.
Similarly, a display screen hung in a mall is typically mounted in a fixed location and orientation, requiring users to move correspondingly to achieve an optimum viewing angle and distance.